A Legacy of Love
by KrisShannon
Summary: The family suffers a great loss and the love they share gets them through this tragedy and only serves to make them stronger.


**A Legacy of Love**

**Summary: **_The family suffers a great loss and the love they share gets them through this tragedy and only serves to make them stronger._

It was a typical Monday morning in the Sheffield household. The family was sitting around the breakfast table sharing all the events that were expected to occur in the upcoming week. Maggie was so excited about how well her first year of college was going. Brighton had several classes that were challenging him as he was well into his high school career. Due to his new-found maturity and seriousness, he was succeeding in all his endeavors. As for Grace, she was excelling in all her classes. Long gone was the paranoid little girl whose only security and comfort came from her weekly therapy sessions. She had grown into such a beautiful, outgoing pre-teen.

As the children and Fran were happily conversing, Maxwell just sat and observed the scene before him. So much had changed in the last five years. This beautiful Jewish lady had made them a family again. She had brought him out of his dark brooding shell of grief to make him a better father to these three beautiful children he and Sarah had been blessed with. Each of the children had grown into such confident, productive and happy individuals through Fran's love and guidance. She loved this family with all her being and showed it in everything she did for them.

Maxwell also thought about how things had been between he and Fran. Over the last few months they had grown closer than ever and he was very happy and excited for that. He had held his true feelings in for so long, refusing to admit his love for Fran. At first it was in honor of his late wife and the fact that he was still mourning her death. Then it was the fear of allowing himself to love another woman and chance losing her as he did Sarah. The grief he experienced was so overwhelming that he vowed to never place himself in that position again, resolving to live his life alone. However, fate had a different idea as it stepped into his life in the form of one outlandish cosmetics sales lady named Francine Joy Fine. From the moment she floated down his staircase in that red sequined gown, he knew his heart was lost to her and all his determination and willpower were gone forever. These last months had been so pleasant and carefree since he gave in to the love that engulfed his heart and soul, and declared those feelings to her.

Finally Max and Fran started dating. They had been out on several occasions, going to casual dinners. They had enjoyed afternoon picnics in the park and Fran had accompanied Max to every business dinner, show premiere and cast party he had attended since they had been together exclusively. He found himself looking forward to getting home early on the days he worked at the theater. Often he and Fran just spent quiet evenings at home, enjoying their time together after the children had gone to bed, watching a movie or sitting quietly watching the fire and sipping champagne. Last night was no exception as Max and Fran had a movie date at home. They sat there watching the screen, wrapped in each others arms, enjoying the closeness that had become so familiar to them. He loved those times they shared.

As Maxwell's thoughts drifted to last evening, a smile crept across his face. He was so lost in his own little world, he did not hear the children bidding him good-bye. He was shaken from his fog when his youngest leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek as she spoke. "Bye Daddy. Have a good day. Love you." Max, coming back to his senses, wished all his children a good day as they headed out of the dining room toward the front door to leave. A calm hush had descended over the room and he turned his attention to the one person who had flooded his thoughts all morning. "So, Fran, what plans have you for this fine day?" Fran replied with a beautiful smile, "Well, Loehmann's is having their 'Pre-Semi' annual sale! You know, the big sale, before the big sale…." Maxwell just sat and stared at her, smiling as she shared plans for the day in her usual flamboyant way. He loved seeing that gleam in her eye and how she got excited over the most simple things. He simply loved her. He once again came back from drifting into his thoughts as she finished telling him about her upcoming day. "…then afterwards I am going to see Grandma Yetta at the home. I will be back before the kids return this afternoon. Gracie has that skirt she needs me to hem and Brighton will be starting his science project tonight and I am sure he will need help getting things together."

As she got up from the table to head upstairs to dress, Max stood with her and took her in his arms. She loved the newfound closeness they shared and that he was no longer timid about it all. She simply loved him. Fran looked into his eyes lovingly as he spoke. "You have a wonderful day, my love. Give Yetta a hug for me, will you?" "Of course I will. Don't work too hard today. Love you." They kissed and headed off to start their day.

C.C. had arrived just as Maxwell was going into his office. Her arms were loaded down with contracts and scripts assuring their day would be a very busy one. They had been on the prowl for yet another play to produce. Hopefully the 'one' was there in the arms of his business partner. As they dove into their work, they kept going without a hiccup. They had accomplished quite a bit before they finally came up for a breather. C.C. was always a 'down to business' sort of person and an irreplaceable asset to Sheffield Productions. Max completely trusted her and relied on her strong business savvy. He fully believed his success as a Broadway Producer was due much to the dedication C.C. had to him and his company.

Just as they were finishing discussing a particular contract, Niles came in with their mid-morning tea. Ignoring the usual banter between his two friends, Maxwell answered the ringing phone. Suddenly Niles and C.C. grew silent as they noticed the look on their boss' face. "Of course, I will take care of everything. I am so very sorry." As he hung up the phone, Niles and C.C. could tell that the call had certainly held bad news. Max took a second to gather his thoughts, then looked at Niles and softly asked, "Where is Fran?" Concern for his friend growing, Niles replied. "She is getting ready for her day out, Sir. What is wrong? Why do you need Miss Fine after that call?" Max, still in shock over the news that he had just been given, tried to explain to his friends without breaking down. "Uh… that was Morty. He had rather bad news. I'm afraid Yetta… Umm… it seems Yetta passed away last night." All in the room grew quiet as they fought back the sadness in their hearts and tears that threatened to fall. Niles could not believe what he had just heard. C.C. was also shocked beyond words. How could this vibrant lady be gone? Then they all came to their senses at the same moment and realized Fran was getting ready to leave to go see her grandmother. She needed to be told. Max dreaded this more than he could say, but knew it would be better coming from him. He looked over to Niles and requested he send for Fran, and for the two of them to give he and Fran some privacy. As Niles and C.C. left the room, Max could no longer hold in his grief as tears came welling up in his eyes for this quirky little old lady who always believed him to be her grandson. His heart was broken for the loss this family… his family, had just experienced.

Maxwell heard a soft knock on his door. He turned to see the woman he loved so dearly come in with a smile on her face, so unaware of the news he had to share with her. He was thankful she had not left the house yet. He walked over to her and directed her to sit on the green couch with him. Maxwell hesitated for a second, then looked Fran in the eye. "Sweetheart, I have something I need to tell you…" Niles and C.C. had gone into the kitchen. They knew this was going to be hard on Max and even harder for Fran. However, neither were prepared for the deep sorrowful scream that came from that room as Max had apparently conveyed the horrible news. Both looked at each other and broke into tears as they held each other, giving comfort to one another for the loss of this precious lady. They knew these next few days were going to be most difficult for Fran as well as Max and the kids.

Fran laid against Maxwell's chest sobbing as he held her tight, trying to comfort her the best way he could. After several minutes, she was finally able to speak. "Oh Max, my sweet Grandma Yetta! How can she be gone?" "I am so sorry Darling. Know I am here for you, whatever you need, just ask. We all are here for you. Please let us help you through this, my love. You are not alone." Fran felt comfort in his words, but her heart was breaking. She had never lost anyone so close to her. She had never known a time in her life without Yetta. Everyday of her life she had either seen or talked to her… and now, suddenly she is gone forever. How was she going to accept this? How would she ever get through this? Then it hit her… the kids! They loved Yetta as their own grandmother. "Oh Max, the kids! How are we going to tell them? They think of her as their own grandmother, especially Gracie. This is going to be so hard for them." Max had not thought of the kids up until now, but Fran was right. Yetta made them her grand-babies the moment she saw them and they thought of her as their grandmother. Fran's family had given his children everything they didn't have with his and Sarah's families. Unconditional love and support of an extended family. The Fine family had been aunts, uncles, grandmothers and grandfathers to all three, and the children flourished in this wonderful love and acceptance. Grandma Yetta was no exception with her wacky advice and her comical stories of coming to America and raising her beloved Sylvia. This woman had endeared herself to the family and would be forever in their hearts. Maxwell held onto Fran as he responded. "Sweetheart, I know they love Yetta so much. We will tell them together, okay? I think it would be best to tell them after they arrive home from school. It will be difficult for them, but we will love them and we will get through this as a family." Then Max took her face in his hands and tenderly looked into her eyes. "I love you and I am here for you. Don't ever forget that." Fran smiled and nodded as she once again laid her head on his shoulder. Maxwell softly spoke, "Darling, we need to go to your parents and see about your mother. Are you alright now?" Fran nodded. She knew he was right. She dreaded seeing her mother so broken-hearted, but needed to be with her. They left the office to go find Niles and C.C. and let them know of their plans.

As Max and Fran came through the kitchen door, they found their two friends sitting at the table talking. Both immediately rose from their seats and came over to Fran. Niles wrapped his arms around his best friend and hugged her tightly. "Fran, I am so sorry. If you need anything at all…" "Thank you Niles, I appreciate it more than you know." Then to everyone's surprise, C.C. came over to Fran and embraced her. "I am sorry, Nanny Fine. Yetta was such a sweet lady. She will be greatly missed." Fran could tell by the look in C.C.'s eyes that she was sincere. It warmed Fran's heart. Maxwell and Niles were somewhat shocked by this display from the normally cold-hearted 'Ice Queen of Broadway'. However, many things had changed over the last few months and it appeared C.C. had come to understand that Max's heart belonged to 'Nanny Fine'. Somehow, she seemed at peace with it and all those years of chasing Maxwell didn't matter anymore. Perhaps that had a lot to do with one very sweet butler, and the opening of her mind to possibilities that had always eluded her due to social status. C.C. could see, for once in her life, that happiness could be hers as well. She just needed to have the faith to believe in love and not in the way of life she had been brought up to lead.

Max explained that he and Fran were going over to her parents' apartment. He requested that the children not be told anything until he and Fran returned. After gathering their things, Max and Fran got in the Porsche and headed toward Flushing. They arrived to find Sylvia sobbing uncontrollably on the couch as Morty tried to console her. Fran ran to her mother's side and embraced her. "Oh Ma! Our Yetta is gone!" Both women held each other and cried as Morty and Max went into the kitchen to make some tea and talk. "Morty, how is Sylvia really doing? It looks as though she is not taking this well at all." With concern written all over his face, Morty replied. "Oh Max, I'm afraid she isn't doing well. You know, she fought with her Mom all the time, but the two were inseparable. Sylvia has never been without her Ma, and now, I just don't know how she is gonna get through this." The two men finished making the tea and brought it out to the ladies. After spending most of the morning and early afternoon at the Fines', Max and Fran headed back home. They wanted to be there when the children arrived home from school.

As they were sitting quietly on the couch, Max and Fran discussed how they would tell the children, and about the things that would go on in the next few days. All the funeral arrangements would be finalized by Sylvia and Fran the following day, with all services being held by the end of the week. It all seemed so surreal to Fran, planning Yetta's funeral was just something she never thought of doing. Her grandmother had always been healthy and energetic. Deep down, Fran could just not come to terms with her truly being gone. It seemed she was just going through the motions of what she needed to get done, just being there for her mother and for the kids.

Brighton and Grace arrived first, coming in with their school trappings and sharing all the news of the day with their parents. Shortly after the two were seated in the living room with snacks, Maggie came through the door. Once everyone was settled, Max looked at Fran who nodded for him to begin. "Children, Fran and I have something we need to tell you. This is not going to be easy, but we need you to be strong and know we will all get through this together, as a family. This morning we were given the news that Grandma Yetta passed away during the night." As the children set there quietly, sadness began to envelop them. It did not seem possible. How could she be gone? As Max and Fran had feared, Grace was the first to dissolve into tears. She buried her head in Fran's lap and sobbed. Brighton and Maggie sat quietly as tears rolled down their cheeks. Max moved between his two older children and wrapped his arms around them to comfort them. As the family held on to one another, they drew comfort and strength from each other. Max could not help but think about the stark contrast with how grief had been dealt with before in this house. When Sarah died, it had intruded upon and pulled apart his family. Now, they were pulling together, holding each other close and finding comfort. Yet another element the Fine family had brought into his life. Despite the current circumstances, Maxwell could not help but feel blessed.

After the week's upcoming events were explained to the children, they went to their rooms to take care of homework and have some time alone to think and grieve privately. Fran had wandered out on the office terrace to try to gather her thoughts. She was so overwhelmed and consumed with an aching hollow feeling she could not shake. The deafening silence that Yetta's death had brought was more than Fran could handle and she did not know what to do to get through this. She had faced the deaths of aunts, uncles and other family members and friends, but never someone so close, someone who was so much a part of her. Until now, she had never completely understood how hard it must have been for Maxwell when he lost Sarah. Her heart ached for the loss Maxwell had suffered, for her mother and for herself, losing their touchstone of life. Her heart just ached and it seemed to her, it would never be whole again.

The funeral services were beautiful. Many family and friends had come to pay their respects for Yetta. So many stories, so many memories were shared by all those who had the privilege of knowing her. Sylvia had come to terms with the death of her mother, although, mostly in part to her needing to take care of details of the services and being hostess to all. Fran had also seemed to be more accepting of the loss, but Max was worried about her as she had become very quiet and withdrawn over the last week. He attributed it to the rough, busy week, but he was worried none the less. Fran somewhat reminded him of himself and how he had dealt with the death of his wife. He wanted to make sure he supported Fran in every way and not allow her to sink into an emotional pit as he had done.

A couple of weeks passed and all seemed to return to normal at the Sheffield mansion. Maxwell and C.C. had found a wonderful play and things were underway for the first Backers party to take place. The kids had all returned to their classes and were studying for their semester finals. Niles and C.C. had grown closer and were spending a lot of time together. Niles was even going to be C.C.'s escort to the party this coming weekend. Max and Fran had been out on a few dates, but mostly had their quiet 'movie nights' at home. Fran had been doing well, but she was not her usual bubbly self. Of course, no one expected her to be, but they were worried about her just the same. Even C.C. expressed concern. She and Fran had slowly become friends over these last few months. C.C. invited Fran to a 'girls lunch' to help take her mind off things. It was under the guise that she wanted Fran's opinion of her and Niles' relationship. Fran, being Niles' best friend, was the perfect one to talk to. Both Niles and Max were very impressed with C.C.'s efforts and it did seem to cheer Fran up a little. But still, there was something in Fran's countenance that had them all worried. Time was a wonderful healer and they all knew they needed to give her time to grieve, but it was unsettling to them, as Fran had always been the one to comfort them. Now she was the one who needed comfort and they were struggling with how best to help her.

One afternoon Max came home from scouting theaters for the play to find Fran once again on the terrace. She was sitting quietly, looking at the flowers as the bees were buzzing all around them. A bird had built a nest in the tree and was sitting her eggs as she waited for her babies to be born. As Max took in the scene before him, he saw Fran's face was stained with tears, yet she was smiling all the same as she was taking in all the beauty around her. He softly walked over and sat down beside his love. Placing his arm around her, she laid her head on his shoulder and continued to cry. "Oh my sweet Fran, I am so sorry you are hurting. I wish I could take away the pain you are feeling. I do understand what you are going through. I am here for you my love." Fran looked up into his eyes and drew comfort from him, knowing his love for her was strong and could carry them through any trial they would face. She also knew what he said was true, he had faced the loss of someone close. But she knew the devastation that loss had caused him. Did she dare ask him the questions rolling through her head, the things she was trying to come to terms with? He had faced them. He had lived them. He had conquered them, or so it seemed. Could she dare risk causing his hurt to resurface? She knew he held her answers, but to bring him pain for her own needs… how could she do that?

As if he read her every thought, Max looked lovingly into her eyes and quietly said, "Ask me… ask me anything, Sweetheart. I will answer the best I know how. I may not have the perfect answer for you, but I may be able to help, so ask me." Her heart melted and her sobs become uncontrollable. How could this man know her so well? He was willing to help her, to carry her through this horrible time in her life. He was willing to risk revisiting an equally horrible time he had experienced just for her. How her love for Maxwell Sheffield could be any greater than at this moment, she could not know. Fran tried to compose herself. She took a deep breath and began. "Maxwell…how did you do this? I understand so much more now how devastating your loss was to you. The fear that consumed you. The emptiness you felt. This ache, this hollowness in my heart. The only way I can describe it is deafening. It is like a silent screaming that is piercing through me. Sometimes it feels I cannot breathe." Maxwell looked lovingly into her eyes as she spoke. He understood all she was saying, as he had felt that empty hollow ache she was describing. How could he put into words exactly what Fran needed to hear from him to help her begin to heal? Despite being completely and hopelessly in love with this woman before him, he still mourned the loss of his first love. There were times, even still, Sarah's absence was more than he could bear. But Max also knew that he took each of those instances and let his heart go through them… gently. Over time he had learned not to be so hard on himself and allowed the grief to come. The years he spent holding Fran at arm's length, not allowing himself to admit his love for her were mostly due to his being unable to handle his grief appropriately. He confused his grief with guilt, feeling he was cheating on Sarah. He now knew that was not the case. He had learned to allow Sarah to be a part of his life as the precious, loving memory she was. He needed to help Fran find a way to do that with Yetta.

"Sweetheart, I do not know if I can get you to understand this completely, but, if you will allow me, I will try to explain the journey I experienced and where I am today with it all." Fran was now softly crying and eager to hear Max's story. If anyone could help her, she felt it was Max. She nodded her head slowly and then laid it against his chest and listened closely to his voice. "Fran, you know the struggle I went through losing Sarah. We know that no one lives forever, but we tell ourselves that our loved ones will always be here. When the time comes that they leave, the devastation is unbearable. Most often their deaths are abrupt and very unexpected, just as Yetta's and Sarah's were, and that makes it difficult for us to come to terms with. Our minds do not want to admit they are gone forever. But that does not change the fact they are, and every waking moment reminds us of that fact. Our minds react the only way they know how… we deny, we shut down… we grieve in different ways. I for one turned my back on life as I knew it. I shut out my children because they reminded me of their mother. I worked incessantly, as I thought that would keep me from remembering. When you came crashing into my life the strongest of my denials came into play… I loved another woman. This meant I had to admit and accept Sarah was gone. That is something I had guarded myself from doing all those years. But when I was finally able to admit I loved you, something that scared the life out of me, I was finally able to let Sarah be my past, and allow her memory to be a part of me like it should be. I do miss her terribly, especially when one of the children reach a milestone in their lives. My first thought is, 'I wish Sarah could be here to share this.' Then I realize, she IS here. Her memory lives on in Maggie, Brighton and Grace. Everything they do, the lives they will make for themselves and the children they will be blessed with will all have a part of Sarah in them. Just as they will also have you… and Yetta. She influenced our children far more than you know. I watch Grace and I see so much of you and your mother and grandmother in her. Sweetheart, the time will come when you will be able to think of Yetta and feel comfort and warmth. Right now, things are so new and raw. Navigating this world without our cornerstones is a scary thing to do. Yetta will always be here with you through your memories of her and the love she gave you."

Fran listened carefully and knew all that Max said was true. In fact, these were some of the very things she herself had shared with him in his moments of grief over Sarah. She knew she had to come to terms with Yetta not being a part of her life, physically. But she also knew Yetta was watching over her and her family. Her memory would always be strong. Fran hugged Maxwell close. "Thank you Sweetie. Thank you for sharing with me and helping me. I know this will get easier with time. Death of a loved one is something no one wants to face, but unfortunately we all have to at some point. I just think of Ma and Daddy. One day I will have to say good-bye to them and then our kids will have to say good-bye to us. It is all part of the circle of life… OY, I have watched 'The Lion King' one too many times with Gracie!" Both Fran and Max laughed out loud. Then both turned serious as they looked into each others eyes. "Fran, my darling, I am so thankful I have you in my life. I honestly do not know where the children or I would be today had you not come our way. I love you so very much and I am so thankful for all the joy and love you have brought to us. When you start to hurt for Yetta, remember, I am here for you… I always will be." Max leaned over and gave Fran a soft kiss and the two sat there for a while thinking and enjoying each others comfort and love.

EPILOGUE:

It had been a year since losing Yetta, but life did go on for the Fine and Sheffield families. Max and Fran were now married and expecting twins soon. Maggie and Michael were preparing for their wedding to be held the following month. Brighton was looking over colleges for the upcoming fall semester and Grace was just being a sweet and happy teenager, finishing up the school year with parties and finals. Niles and C.C. were closer than ever. Unbeknownst to the two, Fran and Maxwell had bets with each other as to which couple would make it to the altar first, Maggie and Michael or Niles and C.C.. Sylvia still made her daily visits to the mansion to be with her beloved daughter, son-in-law and grandchildren, but also to enjoy Niles' delicious culinary arts. Time had been the great healer for everyone, but never was Yetta forgotten as her memory and love continued to sustain the family.

**The End**


End file.
